Have I Meet You Before?
by remembertheforgotten
Summary: Years have passed and now Kyoya and Haruhi meet again, but will they remember each other? Continuation of my other story "Mother Knows Best" only now their older.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! So this is just a continuation of my other story because someone asked for it. It'll be set when their older in high school, and I'll give you a forewarning, this will probably suck 'cause I really just wanted to get this started so…yeah. But It'll probably get better by the next chapter…probably :D**

_Years pass and we grow, we change; whether it be mentally, physically, or in any other fashion, somehow there is always something different about ourselves waiting to be discovered. _

**Clip-clap, clip-clap. **As I walked down this checkered board hallway in my worn down brown leather shoes, the light streaming in the stainless window, breaking apart in paneled gaps, I can't help but allow a wonderful feeling of accomplishment spread through my body, bubbling through my stomach, working its way up like a furnace, burning a warm smile against my face. I did it, I really, truly, honest to god _did it._

I was accepted into Ouran. And with a scholarship! For once in my life it seemed like everything was just working out. Nothing could ruin this pride I held inside of me; my inability to afford the school uniform, lack of a quite study space, not even the cold, pity-filled glares of fellow students as I walked down the hall with my disheveled hair, giant squared of glasses that take up half my face, in a sweater doubled my size could disrupt this moment of pride.

Nothing, that is, until I stepped in that door. Soft red roses wisped across my face as a bright white light blinded me, as though I was walking in on oncoming traffic. And as the smoke clears I'm greeted by six friendly handsome faces.

That's when my pride is replaced with fear.

I can't explain it but for some reason I have a feeling something bad is going to happen, like when those people have a dream about a plane crash and then one does.

Their faces look crest-fallen when they see that it's just me, a plain commoner. Seems I've been getting that stare a lot today. As my eyes sweep across the room I'm meet with many different faces, from the small little blond boy perched on the tall, stoic raven haired man like a little bird, to the cinnamon twins linked together as though they were sown together. Their eyes are filled with annoyance, but somewhere in those amber slits do I see…scheming? Then comes the man-child, sitting in his extravagant chair that cost enough to feed a family of four for their life, with his golden locks free falling through his face, and his body rigid and posed. And finally my eyes meet them, those steel orbs matching with his jet-black haired held back with gel, and an air about him like he knows something about this world that no one could even begin to understand.

Why do I feel like I've seen him before…?

Before I can place him in my life he tilts his face, casting a glare over his glasses with a coy little smile on his face sending a chill down my spine.

The tall blond one started speaking "Welcome to Ouran Host Club Haruhi Fujioka…"

_Host club…I think I read about this once, selling yourself off for some form of entertainment, I wonder why they'd have something like that here. Wait did he say my name, how did he now that? Did he mention my scholarship…? First day in school and I already need a restraining order. _

"What is your type? Wild Man? Boy Lolita? Or… am I more your style?"

_Great…my stalker is conceited and demented. What a perfect combination._

"Um…I was only trying o find my way around, I didn't mean to intrude so if you'll just excuse me." With that I bolted out of there. But not before I managed to knock over a vase. A one-of-a-kind 80,000 dollar vase. And here I thought my day was looking up.

**Kay, so I know it ain't great but I really couldn't care I just wanted to get this done before I went to bed so…ta-dah! Review if you'd like **


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy folks, I'm sorry that I haven't posted anything for this in months, I'm pretty lazy :/**

**Anywho, I didn't put this in the last chapter but I need to thank bebepantheon, I am not ashamed to admit that she basically wrote this whole chapter and did mostly everything for the rest of my story. THE BIGGEST THANKYOU EVER GOES TO HER, SHE IS MY SHADOW KING.**

**This chapter is set in Kyoya's mind.**

_Hmm, so this is the famous scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka. I can't place why, but I feel like I've heard that name before…but where? Might she be the girl form my past? No, it couldn't possibly be, I'd remember if so. _

*CRASH!*

Before Kyoya could finish his thoughts, he was jolted back into reality when he heard the loud crash, only to see the vase that was to be auction for large amount of money, has been smashed to pieces lying so innocently on the ground next to the stand.

With the scholarship student looming over it guiltily.

"He" looked around the host club members nervously and looking at the mess she made, it made her even more nervous as she stutters, "Umm….I..I…can…pay you…back."

One of the twins nonchalantly said, "How? You can't even aff-" and the other twin finished his sentence, "-ord the proper uniform."

The leader of this host club began to make his way to his seat as he took his thinking cap on, he coolly ask, "Haruhi, have you heard the term 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do' ?  
>He leans over his seat and points his index finger to the scholarship student and declared to everyone in the room, "YOU will act as the host club's dog to pay back for the vase."<p>

There was silence until all the club members could see the student faintly wavers until one of the shorter guys poked him on the side and made him fall to the ground.

Kyoya and the rest of the students watched until the student had registered what the leader had said to him.

_Well, this is an interesting change of events. Let us see where this leads._


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a continuation of last chapter, but later at night, at Kyoya's house.**

_Well, this was an interesting day, that scholarship student should add an interesting twist to the normal mood. That's right, the scholarship student, why can't I shake this feeling that I've meet her before? _

_Ah well, I can get to this later, I still have to run up the host clubs bill, figure out our theme for next week, do tonight's homework, and prepare for Father's ball next month. _

As he was pulling out his laptop from its leather case, a photo fell out. On it you could see the two most adorable little kids. One boy with spiky raven hair, sharp steel eyes with a warm smile gracing his face, and a soft blush adorning his cheeks. The other, a girl with chocolate brown hair reaching her shoulders, and a matching set of eyes, looking no older than 5 years. Both of them were raped up under one of the others arms', looking as though every fiber in their being couldn't be happier if a pile of ice cream was dropped right in front of them.

Everything seemed to soften as nostalgia took over Kyoya.

_I wonder what happened to her…we were such good friends. It's times like this that I wish you were here; you'd find a way to keep me calm. God, how awful am I? Can't even remember your name after all the times we've spent together. Ha…Har…Haruko? No, Haruki? Haruhi! That's it, Haruhi Fuji-something. Fujioka I think it was, Haruhi Fujioka._

…_Wait, Haruhi Fujioka, Haruhi Fujioka, Haruhi... Fujioka! That's the girl from the host club! That's how I know her, she's my best friend! God, I forgot my own best friend, how could I be so inconsiderate? I even let her get tangled up in this mess of a host club. _

As the realization that his best friend had fallen back into his life, Kyoya new that he couldn't let this opportunity pass without making the most of it.

_Well, if she's going to be indebted to the Host Club until she graduates I may as well do something. Still, I can't believe it, I have her back, __**finally**__ my Haruhi is back! Wait, my Haruhi? Where did__** that **__come from? Ah well, I'm sure it's nothing, the big things is that Haruhi's back, and I'm not going to lose her again._

**Imma big girl now, I did this chapter all by myself…so there may be a mistake or two, don't hesitate to say anything, good or bad. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Long time no see. Sorry that I don't have a constant update system or anything like that, I have a procrastinating problem so this thing don't get done until people like EbonyD antagonize me about it long enough. Speaking about her I owe her big thanks because she beat my butt into gear and got me typing. **

***Third-person P.O.V***

Days had passed since Kyoya's great revelation, and some things had changed. All the other boys had finally figured out that Haruhi was a girl, after multiple incidents that ended up with Haruhi becoming an official Host club member instead of the host clubs dog, and Tamaki walking in on her changing. This is where we now stood.

"Haruhi, you're a…girl?" Tamaki asked wearily. All the others found it funny how he just now realized.

"Yes-" Haruhi stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "-never claimed otherwise." The others murmured amongst themselves about when they figured it out.

"I figured it would be easier if you thought I was a guy. You're being pretty cool about it though." At this a large blush crept up Tamaki's face, as he failed to hide it behind his hands.

_Perhaps this is awakening love? No, he can't be, Tamaki falling for Haruhi? He can't, I won't allow it. I will not let things be like they were when we were younger. I have matured; I won't let Tamaki get to me, not this time. I'll just have to get Haruhi first._ Kyoya thought.

"Well, I think that with the events of today, it would be for the best to close up for the day. Tamaki, could you go tell the girls that we're closing now? And Haruhi, I need you to stay so that we can discuss some things." Kyoya said.

A chorus of agreement spread throughout the room, except for Haruhi who just gave Kyoya a puzzled look the twins started badgering her.

_*Some amount of time later when everyone, but Haruhi and Kyoya, have left*_

"Thank you for staying Haruhi, there are some things that I need to talk to you about." And that's how the next hour was spent, Haruhi and Kyoya talking business. After some time, though Kyoya found himself knee deep in a conversation about how to properly make a traditional Japanese breakfast.

-and then all you have to do is serve it up, and you're done."

Kyoya finally took notice to the time, and saw that it was nearing 6 p.m. "Well, I think it's about time that we head home. Would you like a ride?" Kyoya asked politely.

"No, that's quite all right I can walk."

"None sense, it's pitch black out there, you can ride with me." Kyoya thought he was going to have to force her into the car, but it was then that, with hesitancy, that Haruhi quietly agreed "If you insist."

They spent the car ride wrapped up in conversation about anything and everything, and for once, Kyoya didn't mind the pointlessness of it. But then again, Haruhi always did seem to have that effect on him.

Once they got to Haruhi's house Kyoya walked her to her door "Thank you for the ride Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said as she was unlocking her door.

"You're welcome Haruhi." As Haruhi was stepping into her apartment Kyoya quickly grabbed her attention by saying "Haruhi, there are some things that I we still have to talk about. Would you mind coming over my house on Saturday so that we can discuss?"

"Sure senpai, I'll see you tomorrow." Haruhi said, now gaining curiosity as to what was some important that she needed to go over to Kyoya's house.

**And there it is the next chapter will be longer what with all the stuff that's going to be going on. From there my updates should be more frequent, I THINK that I've got it figured out this time. Let's just say the story makes sense in my head, all I got to do is get it down in words now. Thanks for reading :D**


	5. Chapter 5

*Haruhi's Dream Sequence*

_**Didn't expect that, did 'cha?**_

_Haruhi found herself in a wide open field, filled with thousands of different shades of green. The field was aligned with thousands of rose bushes. The sky was a clear blue, and across it the same three clouds swept across; a waving alien, a lady in a dress, and a heart. The clouds danced around the sky to the rhythm of a beautiful piano piece that Haruhi just couldn't quite remember. The melody was absolutely stunning, a wonderful combination of the most heart-shattering song, and an angelic song swiftly floating around each other. _

_It brought tears to Haruhi's eyes. _

_At closer inspection Haruhi noticed that she was not alone in this field, laying down in the middle of it was two children. One was a little raven-haired boy, with hazy gray eyes covered in glasses. The other was a little girl with soft brown eyes and matching hair, with a small smile adorning her cheeks. They seemed to be staring up at the clouds, searching for shapes in the white puff balls. _

_The clouds spun around Haruhi, swiveling and turning, going faster, and faster, and faster until she found herself in the eye of a pure white tornado. Slowly the clouds came to a halt, disbursing into little fragments until they morphed into one long, never ending corridor._

_The hallway spread on and on, nothing on the walls, bare wood floors under Haruhi's bare feet stretching out for what seemed like forever. The space was void of everything, except for a faint whimper in the distance._

_Haruhi was compelled to it. _

_She started off walking, but slowly she gained momentum, and a sense of urgency spread through her. Soon enough she found herself in a full-on sprint, chasing the quiet cry that she could never quite reach. _

_Finally, after what must have been a few miles, Haruhi could make out the small silhouette of a crumpled figure lying in front of some grand painting. As she drew closer she could start making out detail, what she could only see as a crumpled figure was actually a little girl. _

_The same little brown haired girl she saw out in the field a few minutes ago. _

_She was curled up in a ball, crying mumbling non-sense under her breath. And what she thought was a painting turned out to be a beautiful stain-glass window, playing rainbows across the hardwood floor. _

_Haruhi moved closer to the girl, wrapping her arm around her "What's wrong?" But she didn't respond. Haruhi tried again "Little girl? Please stop crying, tell me what's wrong." Haruhi asked pleadingly. "Little girl? Excuse me, girl please listen to me I want to help you. Please, little girl look at me, tell me what is wrong so I can help you!" But still she stayed wrapped up, with her knee's to her chest. _

_Suddenly, the small raven-haired boy appeared, kneeling next to her. _

"_Please, help she won't speak to me, and she's been crying for very long." But if the little boy heard her, he took no notice. _

"_Haruhi." He paused and she looked up at him, with these scared, broken eyes. You could easily see how much it pained the boy to see her like that. Without missing a beat she sprung into his arms, releasing all the rest of the tears she tried so hard to hold in. "Haruhi, as long as you follow me, I'll always be here to protect you."_

"_You promise?" The little girl asked._

"_I promise." _

_This dream was shattered into black at the squealing of tires, and before it all slipped away you could hear the little girl "Mommy? MOMMY?"_

**Oh no, what will happen from here? I don't know! Well, actually I do, and if any of you have a guess as to how the story will progress from here then you can just write it up in the reviews. If you have no idea what's going to happen, well then you can just write that in the review too. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Man, this place look's really familiar, almost like the one in my….no it can't be, don't be silly Haruhi. _

The weekend had finally come, and it was at this moment that we saw Haruhi making her way up the endless walkway to Kyoya's house. She'd finally reached the door, and was about to rind the door, when it was suddenly opened by a man in a tuxedo.

"Miss Haruhi I presume?" The butler asked.

"Yes, I'm Haruhi. And who are you?" She asked skeptically.

"Master Kyoya has been expecting you; he is waiting in his room. Follow me, I'll show you the way." He continued on as though she hadn't said a word. The walked on in uncomfortable silence, Haruhi staggering behind the unnamed man. The walls were a bare white, which stretched on for what seemed like forever. Every now and then there'd be a family photo hung on the wall, in it she could blurs of raven hair and gleaming glasses, but she could never get a good look before she had to run to catch up with the unnamed man.

That hallway, those pictures, this house. Why do I feel like I've seen it all before? Before Haruhi could put much thought into it she was torn from her thoughts by the unnamed man.

"Here we are." At that he turned on his heels and walked down a hallway, just like the one they left.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Enter." And so she did, slowly opening his grand oak double doors that reached to the Heavens. As she walked in she looked surveyed his room, definitely large enough to fit her small apartment in here at least once, if not twice, but other then it's vastness there wasn't anything particularly special about it. He had plain white walls, with bare wood floors, with a sitting section below and his bed at the top of some short stairs. Everything seemed very plain, nothing to really make it special from any hotel room, but the little things. Spread throughout the room there were tiny little treasures, proving that someone lived here, liked the framed pictures standing proudly on his bedroom drawers, and the tea stains on his couch from where Tamaki had probably spilled his drink during one of his fits. There were also the normal things, like clothes strewn around the floor up by his bed, and the fact that his sheets were still crinkled and in a messy heap on his bed.

For some unknown reason, this made Haruhi happy to notice these things.

"Haruhi, hello. How have you been?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Same." After they got their pleasantries out of the way, they started talking. It started off being business, but with these two there were ways that it could become side tracked. And Kyoya knew that this was the only person he wouldn't mind wasting time on pointless things with.

After about 2 hours of pointless chatting Kyoya's phone began to buzz in his pocket. As he took it out you could visibly see him become agitated as his shoulders tensed and his eyes narrowed. He quickly flipped it open and hit ignore. Haruhi, figuring it was nothing continued on, that is until Kyoya's phone began to ring again, and again he hit ignore.

"If you need to talk to someone, don't mind me." She said.

"No, that's all right, it's just Tamaki so it's probably nothing just him wanting to tell me about some new commoners treat he's found."

"If you're sure..." So their conversation continued forward, until about five minutes later it began to ring again. "Kyoya why don't you just answer it, he'll just keep pestering you unless you do."

"You do bring up a good point. Fine, I'll be right back." So Kyoya got up, walked to his door, exited and began dealing with the Tamaki's latest problem.

Haruhi decided that she might as well kill time by looking around a bit, so she got up and walked over to his dresser to start looking at some of the pictures. The first one she looked at was one of all the boys, in their uniforms posing for the camera in the host club room. The next was a picture of Kyoya and Tamaki in their swim trunks standing by some beautiful, clear blue ocean someplace warm. Both boys have their arms slung lazily over the others shoulder, with water droplets falling from every strand of hair. Something seemed slightly odd about this picture, and it wasn't until then that Haruhi realized what it was; Kyoya wasn't wearing his glasses. In it she could finally see his dark coal eyes that would seem harsh to some, but it cases like this, with his best friend by his side and a hidden paradise beneath his feet, they held an unchained happiness matching his bright, face stretching grins that pull so far up his face you can tell that his face must hurt, but in that instance it doesn't even matter.

As Haruhi was to put it back she accidently knocked over another picture, having it fall clumsily to the floor. As she picked it up to inspect the damage she was happy to see that it didn't break so she went to put it back, until she saw the picture it contained.

On it you could see the two most adorable little kids. One boy with spiky raven hair, sharp steel eyes with a warm smile gracing his face, and a soft blush adorning his cheeks. The other, a girl with chocolate brown hair reaching her shoulders, and a matching set of eyes, looking no older than 5 years.

The little raven haired boy, and chocolate eyed girl from her dream, but what were they doing in a picture frame on Kyoya's bureau?

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger. Sorry about that, I would've done more but that seemed like a good place to stop. If you have any ideas of where I shall move from here I'd love to hear 'em. All you got to do is click on the little button right there at the bottom, type in your words and sent it my way. Not that you HAVE TO, but in case you were wondering, yes I do have you crackers and I'd love to send them back but I can't if I don't know you so just keep that in mind. Tah tah for now, bye! **


End file.
